Watching
by Stormy1x2
Summary: DomBri (hinted) Jessie Brian (unrequited), drabble response, inspired by the scene in the first five minutes of the movie where Jessie calls Brian 'Beautiful.'


Title: Watching  
  
Fandom: The Fast and the Furious  
  
Pairing: Dom/Brian (hinted) Brian + Jessie (unrequited)  
  
Notes: Shera was the first to challenge me, pointing out a very nice little scene in the first five minutes of TfaTF that I missed. It's when Leon and Jessie first see Brian:  
  
Jessie: Wow, he's beautiful! Leon: I like his haircut.  
  
How did I miss that for so long? Yeesh, I'm slipping. Anyway, Shera wanted a Brian/Jessie drabble, but I don't know if this - *points at Shera* – is what you wanted. If it's not, tell me and I'll try again. Writing Brian/anyone-but-Dom goes against my religion - *grins* - but I hope this was okay.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, he's beautiful.  
  
Jessie was reminded of his first thoughts upon seeing one Brian Earl Spilner every time the blonde showed up at the house. That lithe form, lightly muscled, trim and compact, radiating confidence with every step was like a beacon to Jesse who would find himself staring helplessly.  
  
He had seen good-looking guys before. A lot of them hung out at the races and even Dom's own house. But he'd never reacted to one before.  
  
A pair of long legs and a rack straight out of a Marvel comic book was usually what did it for him, making him as hard as a rock faster then a NOS injection and with double the impact. So why am I drooling over shaggy blonde hair, a six-pack and two days growth?  
  
Well. It wasn't something he really had to worry about. It wasn't as though he had much a chance with the snowman. Jessie sighed and raked a hand through his hair. His back ached from sitting in front of the computer for four straight hours. He knew his face was probably lit up like some eerie specter's from the bluish glow of the computer monitor, especially with lights dimmed almost to nothing. Standing up, he gave his back a breather and walked over to the door frame of his little 'office', watching the activities in the main garage bay.  
  
Brian was working with Dom under the hood of some rust bucket a local had brought in, wanting a miracle. They bantered playfully back and forth – Dom? Playful? – teasing each other about their ability to perform under the hood. An outsider listening in would have thought they were listening to a seduction under way. The innuendo flowing between the two was big enough to stop traffic.  
  
Jessie knew there was something between them. Dom never opened himself up like that for just anybody. Especially not so fast. Within weeks, Brian had embedded himself into the heart of the group, a permanent staple in the side of one Dominic Toretto. He idly wondered if Letty had any idea she was very close to being replaced. Then he snorted. He doubted if Dom even knew that yet. The man was his idol, but he was also denser then a forest full of trees when it came to self-realizations about the heart.  
  
Still, it wasn't like Dom would begrudge Jessie his little fantasies, even if he did know that he wanted the blue-eyed mechanic. Jessie lived for the brief moments when Brian would lay a hand on his shoulder, or sit down to chat with him about his newest computer designs. Brian was not the first person to tell Jessie he should go to school with his skills. He was, however, the first person to continue to try and convince him to go. Despite his obvious skill with the computer, Jessie had very little confidence in himself. Hadn't he flunked out of high school? Hadn't the guidance counselor told him he was a lost cause?  
  
But Brian never had a negative thing to say to him. Brian always gave him one of those blindingly bright smiles and would say something encouraging. And again would lay his hand on his shoulder, Jessie reminded himself with a self-indulgent grin.  
  
Watching the two start the clean up, Jessie stifled a sigh of what would never be and turned back to his computer. He was better off working on someone closer to his own level. With those looks, that smile, that playful attitude and laidback veneer, Brian was just too far out of his league.  
  
Footsteps sounded on the floor behind him.  
  
"You know, you're going to ruin your eyes with this light," came a chiding voice. Jessie smiled.  
  
"Too late."  
  
"It's never too late," Brian countered with an easy grin. He dropped into the second swivel chair Jessie had set next to his own after Brian's visits became a regular occurrence, holding up a beer. "Lookie what I got."  
  
"Thanks man." Jessie took a quick swallow, working the mouse with his other hand, bringing the new design he was finishing out of the confinement of the screensaver. Brian gave a low whistle when he saw it.  
  
"Jeeee-sus..." he breathed, his eyes lit up. "That's gorgeous Jess!" he shook his head. "One of these days I am going to FORCE you to apply to school. You watch me."  
  
"I will," Jessie said, smiling as Brian's arm came to rest around his shoulders, relaxing into that casual hold, pretending for a brief moment that Brian meant it as more then a friendly display of affection. Brian gave him a mock-are-you-patronizing-me?-glare and shifted closer, pointing out a few details on the screen. Jessie gave another sigh, and then began to give Brian the low-down on the car. But the back of his mind was always focused on that stray arm, and he grinned secretly.  
  
I will. Watch you, that is. 


End file.
